Resistance
by BloodyDella
Summary: 7th year. Draco & Hermione can't stand each other. Now living with each other as HB & HG. After a fight, Dumbledore decides to lock them in their rooms & common room for 2 whole months in hopes they will become friends or more. Set before 6th book.


Well, here's another one of my new fanfictions. I'm still not done with **_I'm Just Good At It_**, but I will finish it...at some point. Just taking a break from it for now. I've already got 14 chapters. Just any of you readers that happen to be reading it...have to wait.

This chapter tends to kind of drone on at the beginning, but it's just explaining things about Hermione. It will also be in Draco's POV, either in the next chapter or in the third one. It'll switch from Hermione to Draco. May seem a bit confusing, but you'll get the idea and I'll always let you know who's POV it will be in :)

**Disclaimer: **Afraid I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. That's the only disclaimer I'm posting because I think you already GET THE POINT, that I do not own it :)

**Chapter One:** This is not my idea of FUN

**Hermione's POV**

Hermione's eyes blinked open and she looked around her room quickly. She could have sworn she felt someone standing over her...watching. But, when she opened her eyes, no one was there. Just as it should be.

She shook her head vigorously and slung her legs over the side of her bed. The tile felt cold against her feet so she quickly pulled them back into the bed, under the warm covers. Completely exhausted, she laid back down and closed her eyes, beginning to think about the past week.

It was her first week back at Hogwarts along with her friends. Now Saturday, Hermione couldn't help but groan. The first week had been very frustrating on the new Head Girl. Draco Malfoy had been made Head Boy and of course, their first day back, they were already fighting. After that, he just avoided her. But, Hermione could get barely any sleep the past few nights because all Malfoy would do is play extremely loud music or invite Raven Fae from Slytherin over into his room for a long night of "fun."

To top it all off, classes had been so hectic with the homework. The teachers were piling onto the seventh years, with the NEWTS coming up that year. Hermione was sure she would get the hang of it in no time, though. Just a little bit stuck in the summer time.

Hermione sighed and picked up her watch from the bedside table to observe the time. It was only 5:00 in the morning. She bit her lip, realizing she wasn't going to get anymore sleep and got out of her bed. Ignoring the cold floor, she stepped lightly over to her vanity.

Observing herself in the mirror, she smiled. Of course, she had changed over the summer. No one had yet seen her complete changed, for she had arrived at the train station in her Hogwarts robes. But today was the day everyone would _really_ see her.

Her pale skin gleamed as the moonlight from the window hit it. A tattoo of a bat played against her wrist perfectly, along with the black cross going down her upper back. Her hair was now just soft, brown curls and her eyes dark as chocolate, looked dark against her skin. Her frame was very petite yet voluptuous at the same time. Well firmed breasts and curves in the right places. She never approved of the "skinny look" that Lavender Brown seemed to adore. It wasn't healthy like the media loved to portray.

She was no longer the same anymore. She was still, of course, a bookworm and worked hard in school. But, she took Ginny's advice and let herself have a little fun over the summer. She hung out with her friends, got tattoos, and went to one or two parties, over the summer. Along with the fun she had also developed a sort of attitude. It was always burning inside of her, she just didn't use it as often as she would've liked to.

But, now it was completely there. She now walked with an air of confidence and people noticed that in the first week of school. She was sweet of course, but learned to be a bitch when she needed to be. Someone not to mess with.

Harry and Ron had definitely noticed the new Hermione, too. They knew her to be scary sometimes, but now they weren't too sure what the right thing to say was and what the wrong thing to say was. She couldn't help but laugh when she remembered their faces when she made a snide remark about their conversation the other day. It was about quidditch, but what _sensible_ person wouldn't get tired of listening to them go on and on about that silly game?

Looking at her watch again, Hermione realized it was now 6:30 and she began to get ready for the day.

Pulling out one of the drawers at her vanity, she picked out a silky, black blouse. It was long sleeved and buttoned up. The sleeves flared out at the ends with two little slits so that her arms would show just slightly. She then pulled out a silky, black skirt that came just above her knees. She threw underwear and a bra in her arms and quickly grabbed a towel.

Heading to the door that led to the bathroom her and Malfoy shared, she felt someone staring at her again. She looked around the bedroom before running into the bathroom as quick as she could without tripping.

Shutting the bathroom door behind her, Hermione sighed yet again. "What a long, bloody day", she muttered to herself.

She took off her clothes and stepped into the running shower. The water felt good against her skin and with her tense muscles. The lack of sleep wasn't very good on her mind or her body. She should be spending some of her Saturday sleeping, since there were no classes that day, but instead she wanted to be out with her friends. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were suppose to meet her outside of the mermaid portrait that guarded the entrance to hers and Malfoy's common room.

Hermione thought for a long time as she cleaned herself off in the shower, careful not to get her hair wet. Her thoughts were mostly on her classes and homework, but then her thoughts seemed to wander to Malfoy.

_Malfoy_. The name wanted to make her spit on the ground and slam people into walls. He was such an insufferable prat. She was hoping that they could call a truce, and at least be civil to one another. But, that small chance of hope was ruined when she tried to call a truce with him. He made a snide remark, and she spat one right back at him. She did love the surprised look on his face at all of her words.

Hermione smiled and turned off the shower. After drying off, she threw on her clothes and applied some light make up, then gave herself a good look over to make sure everything was as it should be. Grinning in approval, she checked her watch again. It was now 7:15 and she had about 15 minutes before it was time for her to meet her friends to head down to breakfast.

Deciding to head down to the common room and read for a while as she waited for them to get there, she picked up a book called _Decadent_ by Suzanne Forster. It was a small novel, but interesting anyway. She opened her bedroom door and headed down the stairs, making her way toward to luxurious couch.

Her face contorted into a grimace as she saw that the couch was already occupied. By none other than the great (yet terrible) Draco Malfoy! Ladies and gentleman, please ask for your autographs later.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the mudblood, all dressed up for little ol' me." He smirked at her, his eyebrow arched in a mocking way. "Feeling well today?" He asked, obviously not really giving a shit.

She felt her eye twitch a little bit, before she strutted over to the couch and took a seat right next to him. "Actually, I'm feeling quite well, thank you Mr. Ferret...I mean Malfoy." She opened her book and began to read, feeling him tense beside her.

"You don't look too well. You're making me positively sick." He leaned back against the couch, and propped his feet on the coffee table.

"I can say the same about you Malfoy," she rolled her eyes as she pushed his feet off the table.

They sat in silence after that. Hermione's eyes glued to her book, though she could feel _his_ eyes glued to _her_. It was almost unnerving. She snapped her head up, and looked right back at him.

He had changed a lot over the summer, as well. About six feet tall, and very built from all of his quidditch practices. She imagined he was doing a lot more than quidditch. His hair was no longer slicked back, but went freely about his head. It was nice, and it looked soft...though she would never touch the nasty shit. Probably would get lice. His eyes were now a silver, grey and cold as stone. She use to be afraid to look into those eyes.

Malfoy smirked at her yet again, "Done gawking at me yet, Granger? I realize I _am_ impossibly good looking, but you have to stop sometime. I believe I hear your little friends outside speaking to the portrait. Shall I get the door?"

"No that will not be necessary, Malfoy. I'm leaving. Have a good day, gawking at your self." She never denied that she was gawking at him. She blamed the lack of sleep.

As she was getting up, she felt something grab her wrist roughly. Looking down into his cold stone eyes, she wasn't expecting the next words out of his mouth. "You look good today Granger. But, you should really watch what you say in your sleep, darling. It isn't healthy now that you're living with a Slytherin." He laughed as he let go of her wrist.

"**_YOU WERE IN MY ROOM!?!_**" Hermione shouted at him and slapped him right across the face. "I swear to MERLIN, Draco Malfoy that if you are EVER in my room again I will hex you into oblivion! You have no bloody right to be in any girls room at all! You are a despicable little toad."

Her face was about as red as Ron's hair, and her eyes looked almost black. She was shaking with fury. And all Malfoy did was laugh, and wave to her.

Stomping away from him she exited the common room and found the shocked faces of her three best friends standing outside of the portrait. Slamming the portrait door behind her, she growled, "Let's go."

All her friends could do was nod and follow quickly after her before she turned on them.

Well that's it for the first Chapter. **READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
